


Predator and Prey

by itsdarkinhere



Series: Trashtober 2020 [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Claiming, Drabble, Mild Blood, Nudity, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere
Summary: When you agreed to take over your grandfather’s hunting cabin, you didn’t think that there would be some kind of large and dangerous creature lurking in the surrounding woods. But, here you are, running for your life by the light of the full moon and the creature is gaining on you.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader
Series: Trashtober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: [That's A Penis meme] ...or is it?





	Predator and Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of trash content for my Trashtober gacha game:  
> 04 | Predator/Prey | Sesshomaru | Werecreature AU
> 
> Honestly, I think this one doesn't do him justice. It could possibly turn into an actual story instead of just drabble.  
> Hmmm.... I'll consider it.

When you agreed to take over your grandfather’s hunting cabin, you didn’t think that there would be some kind of large and dangerous creature lurking in the surrounding woods. But, here you are, running for your life by the light of the full moon and the creature is gaining on you.

You could hear its thundering footsteps right behind you as you raced through the dense pine forest. The sound it made was similar to a pack of wild dogs, but you were sure that it was just the one beast. You didn’t stick around to find out, merely bolting towards your cabin at the first glimpse of those fearsome glowing red eyes through the trees—you’ll worry about the firewood in the morning. 

The air was cold and damp, there was fog lingering close to the ground, making you trip and stumble as you made your escape. Long slashes of cloud occasionally blotted out the moon and in the darkness you caught glimpses of a large white form that sounded like a 1,000 hungry dogs. You feel your heart hammering against your ribs, hear the wind rushing past your ears—only to be muffled by the sound of your ragged breathing. Your legs hurt, your muscles screaming for you to stop, but your mind was frantic as it told you to run, to keep going, to keep moving. 

Somewhere behind you an ominous howl echoed between the trees and you swear it sounded closer than the last time. You could almost hear the excited panting of the unnamed beast as it trailed you, hunted you. Fear, like none you’ve felt before, gripped your senses and made you see monsters in every shadow and behind every tree. You scanned the dark night with eyes that may have been wide but you couldn’t see with them. You were a rat in a trap, just running in a direction with no idea where you’re going. Whereas, whatever was hunting you, knew exactly where it wanted to herd you. You knew this, and yet there was little you could to turn the tide. You did not know the forest like this creature seemed to know it. 

Then you hear a loud and deliberate huff, and whirl around to look behind you. “Shit!” You gasp as those bright red eyes appear in the darkness. They blink lazily at you as the rest of the creature slowly starts to walk into a slash of bright moonlight. It's a giant dog of some kind, or maybe a wolf, with long snowy white fur that blew in the faint breeze and demonic eyes. “Stay back!” You yell, picking up a stone and throwing it at the beast. The rock didn’t quite reach it, but the gesture was easy enough to understand. The beast didn’t flinch, instead it opened it’s large maw, where you saw rows of large curving teeth, and growled at you. 

You reach for a fallen branch, the larger the better, to use for protection as the beast lunges at you. You scream as you swing the branch around, but the beast catches it in its jaws and the branch snaps between its teeth. A great paw swings around and knocks you off your feet, smashing you into the tree trunk behind you. Your whole body shudders from the blunt pain and your brain feels addled as you begin to slide down. But the creature raises a paw and pins you to the tree. 

There’s a ringing in your ears, while you blink away the shock of impact. The pressure on your chest slowly feels like it’s simultaneously receding and constricting your throat. You feel yourself begin to choke, peeling open your eyes as you struggle for breath. 

You expected to see the muzzle of the vicious beast, maybe it’s opened jaws. Instead, you’re staring into the face of a beautiful man, whose golden eyes stare coldly back at you. Moonlight lines his long white hair as the mark of a crescent rests at the center of his forehead. Very suddenly, you realize that he’s completely nude, with broad shouldered and a finely muscled torso. However, you can’t even blush at the thought of seeing his bare body, because he’s got his hand around your throat, sharp animalistic claws biting into your neck. 

“Pl...Please...Let...Let go of me.” You gasp. 

“My name’s Sesshomaru, Lord of these lands…” The man says, his eyes carefully trailing down your struggling form. “And I don’t approve of trespassers.” He speaks calmly, despite his nails digging so deep into your skin that you begin to bleed. 

“I didn’t know…” You struggle to say, trying to get him to let go before you run out of air. "My grandfather-" You’re already beginning to grow light-headed. 

“Huh…” He takes a careful sniff, then leans and places his nose close to your temple and takes a deeper breath. “Interesting.” He says in the same calm manner, but when he pulls away you’re shocked to find that his eyes had turned red, and glowed, just like the monstrous dog, and his canines had lengthened and are now crowding his mouth. 

The bright light of the full moon shines down on him as his muscles grow tense. You try gently touching his arm, pleading with him, “P-please…” 

“I think,” He growls, grabbing the front of your shirt, “I’m going to make you mine…” He pulls and the fabric tears away easily, glowing eyes roving along your figure with an unbridled lust. You try to scream, but he tightens his grasp. Slowly he presses the tip of his nose to yours and his red eyes narrow. “Because, you smell good enough to eat.”


End file.
